lights_camera_actionfandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie Buckingham
}} | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }}Homes * The Girls' Apartment * Simon's Mansion |- |'Cars' * 1996 Volkswagen Beetle * 2020 Range Rover (with Simon) |- | } | class="left" Relatives style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | } | class="left" Relationships style="text-align:right;" } }} |- | } | colspan="5" style="background: #dddddd; height: 1px;" }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | |} Melanie Alexandra "Mel" Buckingham (born 1992) is a one of six main characters of [http://lights-camera-action.wikia.com/wiki/Lights_Camera_Action Lights Camera Action]. She was born to Lillian and Tom Buckingham in Sacramento, California but grew up primarily in Miami. It was there in her kindergarten class where she met her best friend, Danika Kors . She is married to a director, Simon Wells. Together they have an adopted daughter, Hannah Buckingham-Wells and Sophie Buckingham-Wells, whom they had together. Mel is also the stepmother to Simon's son, Finley Wells. Character Background 'Childhood' Mel was born in 1992 in Sacramento, California. When she was four years old, her father got a promotion, moving her family to Miami. Her grandparents stayed in their old home while they were gone and her parents returned to their Sacramento home when her father retired. Over in Miami, Mel went to her first kindergarten class where she met Dani.They continued to be best friends throughout elementary, high school, college and adult life. From a young age, Mel had two goals: to become a mother and an actress. She would play with her dolls at the same time as planning her Oscar acceptance speech. She and Dani would always play around with their parents' old video cameras. They would film themselves dancing, acting and so on. Throughout the course of the show, several of these tapes get discovered and watched by the group. 'Teenage Years' As a teen, Mel was your stereotypical teenage girl. She obsessed over hair, makeup, clothes and boys. She was quite a flirt and had a couple of boyfriends throughout middle school and her freshman year of high school but her first serious long-term relationship started during her sophomore year with a boy named Logan Woodward. They dated for three years until Mel went off to college. In "Like A Virgin" ''it is revealed that Mel lost her virginity to Logan when they were both sixteen. Their prom night, Logan gave Mel a promise ring which she accepted. Mel truly believed she and Logan would be high school sweethearts, get married and have kids together one day. This idea excited her because it was all she ever wanted. Then she realized she hadn't taken into account her career. As mentioned earlier, Mel maintained her friendship with Dani even throughout the rocky high school years. They kept inside the same social circle and never went to a party or a dance without each other. Mel enjoyed drinking at parties but never took to drugs. She tried smoking once and hated it, especially after her mother warned her of the effects. This was very contrary to Dani so a lot of time Mel would have to take care of Dani and her reckless behaviour. Mel didn't mind though, being a relatively selfless person. She never put up a fuss when it came to looking after the people she cared about. She and Dani had a great high school experience being two of the most popular girls in their grade. All of the boys wanted to date them and all of the girls wanted to be them. 'College' By her parents’ request, she attended and graduated from the University of California with Dani where she majored in drama. Mel didn't get around to enjoying herself much her freshman year at UCLA as she was still getting over her breakup with Logan. She also secretly resents Dani for not being there for her during this time as Dani was always busy getting high or drunk of both (which Mel also never really approved of). She also spent a considerable amount of her time during college watching out for Dani yet again. She even took a week off school to take Dani to rehab and get her settled in. After a certain point though, Mel realized all she did was give, no take. Her second year at UCLA, Mel got out more and met new people. She didn't date any guys seriously, but went on a few dates. After trying to connect with several guys her age, she realized none of them were anything special and/or had anything in common with her. This is around the time Mel discovered she wanted an older man. Her junior year, Mel scandalously began a relationship with her English professor, Dr. Jonathan Harris. When Dani found out, she applauded Mel on her daring decision and dubbed it her "proudest moment" of Mel. Personality Mel is a loyal and supportive person who cares for everyone close to her. She has an unconditional love for her friends and family, being extremely protective of them, bringing out her motherly qualities. She is called the mother hen of the group and says she uses them to practice for her real future children. Mel always gives and rarely takes. This is shown most prominently when it comes to Dani. Mel is always first to help Dani with her problems (drug addiction, relationships, pregnancies and abortions). This is partly because Mel has a deep love for getting involved with everyone's lives, even when she shouldn't. Sometimes this love for helping others gets her into tricky situations. At times Mel can take it too far and overstep her boundaries and give advice when it isn't asked for. But this is only because she just genuinely cares. She always puts her friends' needs before her own and will try to give her best advice. She is also a very trustworthy person when it comes to secrets which is why a lot of friends come to her with juicy gossip or their most embarrassing stories. Mel is also a hopeless romantic, who falls for guys hard. She was drawn to Simon since day one partly because of her attraction to much older men. She admires their maturity, life experience and how they are usually more ready to commit than guys her own age. They have their life together involving houses instead of bachelor pads which excites Mel. She shares their higher level of thinking and enjoys the more intelligent conversations. This isn't to say that Mel doesn't like to get out and have a good time. Being best friends with Dani, she has been on her fair share of social scenes. She is a highly adventurous person who loves new experiences. She loves to have fun with her friends and family whenever she can. She's a very social person who loves to get to know new people. Part of this might be because she loves studying the human race in her own little way. She's extremely observant and studies people's actions, trying to find the reasons behind them. She is very attentive and can usually find out what you're hiding before you even know you're hiding something. She surprises people with their own secrets they thought no one knew. She was also the first person to suspect Dani and Mateo's secret relationship in the season 2. When Mel is around Dani, her more risque side comes out. She starts to show more rebellious qualities and comes across as more of a badass than a mature motherly figure. Her best stories happen with her best friend as they get up to the craziest things even after college ended. Dani inspires her spontaneity and adventurous nature, having invented several drinking games together as well as rambunctious nights out on the town with random men. But Mel definitely grows out of this much faster than Dani. Finally, Mel's strength must be addressed. She shows her strength of character on many occasions whether it be: her brother's death, her miscarriage, Dani's overdose, the list goes on. Many difficult things have surfaced in her lifetime but she always handles them with such grace and poise. She almost never loses sight of what is truly important, always keeping a clear head. When she finds out her mother smoked during her pregnancy with her brother, she doesn't lash out. She maintained her composure to discuss it like an adult. Also, her strength is shown in each of her relationships. She never lets anyone push her around and acts like a true independent woman would. She doesn't let anything hold her back, whether it be society, her gender, toxic relationships, nothing. She and Dani are feminists and it shows. They don't let tradition control them, they pave the way to a better world like modern women do. Career Mel always longed to be an actress, as well as a mother. Her own mother never had a career and resented that fact which lead her to encourage her daughters to never give up on their dreams as she did. Mel took this advice to heart and went for her dream not only for herself, but for her mother too. In 2014, she got hired as an intern on the set of a TV Show. During the "Pilot" episode, it shows the group starting their first day as interns at Paramount Studios. Three years later in 2017, she got promoted to a resident at the same studio and from there she kept working and working to bring herself closer to the acting dream. In 2020, Mel is cast in a mid-season replacement show that doesn't end up doing too well. A discouraged and unemployed Mel then takes a break from her attempt at the film industry to focus more on her personal life and also explore different career options. In 2021, Dani uses her fame to start a fashion line and Mel partners up with her to bring it to life. They travel to Milan for fashion week to debut their line. It turns out to be very successful and Mel is left feeling thrilled of the unexpected positive turn her career took. Later that same year, Mel and the five other friends get cast in a new medical drama premiering on a popular network. This turns out to be her big break she'd been waiting for her whole life. The show is nominated for several Emmy's each year as the success feels endless and the yearly contracts keep rolling around promising more and more money. By this point, the entire group has been fully accepting into the elite Hollywood world. They are all household names and their level of fame is so astounding, even Simon gets jealous. They have finally made it. Relationships 'Romantic Interests' Simon Wells Graeme Ramsay Zach Sutherland Connor Abrams Logan Woodward 'Friendships' Danika Kors Rebecca Conrad Mateo Kahn Graeme Ramsay Nick Troyan 'Family' Lillian Buckingham Tom Buckingham Hannah Buckingham-Wells Mathew Buckingham-Wells Finley Wells Jessica Buckingham Mathew Buckingham Simone Buckingham Style and Appearance Mel is a very beautiful blonde with gentle features and a slender frame. Her hair hangs in beachy waves just past her bust. Her hair is naturally dirty blonde but she bleaches it to be lighter. She has a kind face, making her easy to approach. Her grey-blue eyes sparkle and compliment her other features. She has a small and slight figure that her sister would always make fun of. Because of this, Mel used to wish for more curves until Dani pointed out to her that her sister was probably just jealous. Mel's style is very bohemian. Most everything she wears is loose and flowing, her wardrobe full of blouses, sack dresses, maxi skirts and flare pants. She loves prints of all sorts and always piles on the jewelry. Hats are definitely one of her staples as well as gladiator sandals. Memorable Quotes *'Mel: So I was making the first big decision of my life. My parents didn’t approve, so… I guess you could call me a rebel! Sort of. I set off on my own and for the first time, I actually did something entirely for myself. And good thing, too, ‘cause now I'm an actor. *'''Nicole: Interns! That way! *'Mel': Well, almost ''an actor. ("Pilot") ---- *'Mel: I heard that on average, five billionaires drown in their money each year. ("Pilot") ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * '''Becca: '''Who in their right mind thought this was a suitable replacement for balloons at a respectable housewarming party! * '''Mel: '''Respectable as in beer pong? '("Housewarming")'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * 'Mel: '''Oh mine! Becca! Mine! ''That ''is ''my ''man!! * '''Nick: '''Wait, him? * '''Mel: '''No, not Becca's massage therapist. * '''Nick: '''Wait, so ''this is your boyfriend? Oh sorry, your ''man?! * '''Mel: '''Okay, he is ''not my boyfriend! * 'Nick: '(scoffing) Okay! * 'Mel: '''I'm serious, Nick. * '''Nick: '''Okay. * '''Mel: '''We're nothing! * '''Nick: '''Then why did you call him ''your ''man? * '''Mel: '''I meant my invite. I invited him. ("Housewarming")'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * 'Mel: '''I'm sorry about all this. My friends are... * '''Simon: '''Funny- * '''Mel: '-crazy. * 'Simon: '''No, really. I'm glad I came. * '''Mel: '''Really? * '''Simon: '''Really. Maybe some other time, it could just be me and you. ("Housewarming")'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ * 'Nick: '''Mel, I was just curious to know who you were texting. Whoever it is seems to be making you giggle like a middle school girl! * '''Graeme: '''What would ''you ''know about middle school girls? * '''Dani: '''He ''was ''one. * '''Mel: '''Guys, it's no one. It’s just… my Mom. * '''Graeme: '''You gave your Mom your phone number? * '''Dani: '''I thought we vowed not to do that! * '''Mel: '''Okay! You can go back to your screens now! * '''Nick: '''What’s wrong with that anyway? I’m friends with ''both my parents on Facebook! * 'Dani: '''Why am I surprised? You would ''totally ''do that! * '''Nick: '''Oh ''I know who you’re texting. Your ''man! Because, ''he ''is,your man! * '''Mel: '''Shut up. ("Work hard, play hard")'' Notes and Trivia